The Western Hero in Eastern Wonderland
by actraising
Summary: On the way to the city of San Fransisco, an incident causes The Legendary Courier Six and his party to get separated and sent into the Land of Illusion known as Gensokyo, now Courier Six is forced to adapt to a world unknown to him while searching for his comrades. Does The Legend have what it takes to survive this new world?
Courier Six was a man who had lived a very strange life.

He had gotten shot in the head and lived

He walked the Mojave on foot to find his would be killer

He travelled The Divide and conquered it's challenges

He killed the ruler of the largest city in the Mojave and took it for himself

He defeated to armies with nothing but a hunting shotgun and a robot

He's even had his brain removed from his head and had a chat with it

However, The Legendary Courier Six wasn't sure he was prepared when he found himself in a dark, green forest, a type of terrain he wasn't used to, the most green he's ever seen were the mountains near Jacobstown. He had woken up in this forest with no idea as to how he got there, all he knew was that there was something dangerous nearby, going by the red blips on his compass. Usually when he couldn't see a nearby enemy, he would use V.A.T.S. to attempt to reveal the hostiles location, however, since the forest was too dense, he couldn't get a good shot at the hostiles direction. Six chose to ignore the hostile since it seemed it hadn't noticed him either, so he decided to head in the opposite direction to try and get away from whatever was hiding, he still had his weapons on him, so if something got the jump on him he'll be prepared.

Six went back down to trail and checked out things on his Pip-boy, everything seemed to be in order, except none of the radio stations seemed to be working and his map was no longer of the Mojave, but a new place he had never heard of before, 'Gensokyo'. He had never heard of such a place before. He wondered around for a while until he noticed a commotion further down the path. There were 2 big guys who seemed to be surrounding something, Six moved closer in a sneak position to get a better view, that's when he realized they were surrounding a little girl and an older looking man, probably her father, the little girl seemed to be mortally wounded, she had a huge gash in her right leg and one smaller one near her chest. _'maybe they found her and probably just trying to decide whether to help or not.'_ Six thought, until he saw one of the big guys pulled out what seemed to be a bloody cleaver

 _"well, lookie what we have here, some fresh meat!"_ said the guy holding the cleaver _'what language is that? I've never heard it before.'_ Of course, it didn't really take a genuis to understand what was going on, Six realized that things would turn ugly if he didn't do something.

"Hey, ugly!" He shouted, attempting to get the man's attention

 _"Huh? who was that?"_ said the man, he turned around and saw what to him looked like a strange looking man with big red glowing eyes and large shoulders. _"Hey pal! this is my prey! If you want some, you'll just have to wait and eat what's leftover"_ he said, readying his cleaver in a rather crude battle stance, of course, Six had some weapons of his own, rather powerful ones, but today he decided he would fight this new enemy on an even playing field and brought out his blade the Sword of the East.

"I don't know what you're trying to say to me ugly, but I'm not gonna let you hurt those people!" Six charged at the enemy and began his violent assualt, the large man was only able to get a few hits on before he was on his knees, bloody and full of deep gashes around his body

 _"What... the hell, how could you be this strong..."_ despite being battered and beaten, the man refused to give up and got back up, _"I haven't eaten in a while, and I'm not about to let some jackass take my dinner from me!"_ The man charged at Six and slashed as fast and hard as he could trying to get a few potshots at his opponent, unfortunately for him, Six was starting to get tired of his foes futile attempts and wanted the fight to end quickly, so he forgot all about being fair and pulled out his Sawed-off Shotgun and- _***BOOM***_ there goes one leg, the man was stuck hopping on one foot, quickly realizing the mistake he made getting into a fight with Six- _ ***BOOM**_ ***** the sound of the shotgun could be heard through out the entire forest, and the man wasn't standing anymore, the only thing keeping hos face from hitting the ground were his arms. The man looked at Six and started to speak, _"P-please, d-don't kill me!"_ , Six took a look at the man's face and he knew what he meant without knowing what he was saying, the look in his eyes were shouting ' _please spare me!'_.

"Hmph, just like you were about to spare those people, right?" He stopped for a second as he reloaded, _***BOOM***_ It rang for the third and final time.

The Courier put his shotgun away and looked at the other man who were much smaller than the last, _'these guys look weak, I wonder of I can...'_ , he put away his gun and pressed a button on the device on his wrist. _'These guys don't seem to have that much Health, and it looks like I have enough AP to take on all of them in one turn.'_ but before he would try to do that, he thought he would try to reason with them, the others must be at least a little dazed after seeing their ally killed, so perhaps they were open to reason.

"Alright, I know we all got off on the wrong foot here," he said, "and I know I just killed your friend and all, but maybe, just maybe, we could all learn to get along, you let these people go, and I'll let you go, how's that sound?" The Courier looked at one of the men, who seemed to be confused at what he had said.

 _"What is it you're trying to say to us?! You speak in a tongue that we've never heard before!"_ , The Courier, who was just as confused, looked back at the man, not understand what he was saying until he finally realized what the problem was.

"Ah, I think I understand what's happening now!" The Courier turned away from the men and took off his helmet, _'Let me see, the guys back at the Big MT said that it would only work on Japanese, I've never heard of it before, but lets hope that that's what they're speaking!'_

"Alright, can you hear me now?" he asked, the man simply nodded, "Okay, so I know we started off to a bad start but to make this quick and short, I want you to leave these people alone."

"And if I don't?" The man asked

"Then you'll probably end up like that guy over there.", The Courier said, pointing at the dead body of the other guy.

"Hmph, a Youkai saving humans? I haven't seen such a thing in a while, most Youkai will only help someone when there's something in it for them. What is it you want from these people?" The Courier looked at him with confusion.

"A Youkai? Never heard of 'em, are they one of the local gangs or something?", the man looked back with a look of surprise.

"So you aren't a Youkai? Just an ugly looking human? Well that explains why you would bother helping these weaklings, but you must be new here if you haven't heard of Youkai."

"Well, to be honest, I really don't care right now, I just woke up in some new, strange place, and despite just waking up, I'm really tired, so if you could please leave these guys alone, I'd be really grateful."

"Alright human, you're as powerful as you are ugly, and I don't like the idea of my body being bloody and mutilated like my friend over there." the man then turned around and ran away into the woods.

"Phew, looks like that's dealt with, now it's time to deal with you two," he said, turning toward the little girl and the older man. He ran up to the two to get a closer look, he checked the girls pulse and was pleased that she was still alive, "She's a fighter, she's lost counsciousness but she's still alive," said The Courier, who was trying to calm the older man down, who had previously been crying, The Courier quickly went through his inventory and pulled out a red syringe.

"W-what are you doing!" The older man said, surprised by what he thought was a weapon.

"It's alright, this stimpak will heal all her wounds and she'll be alright, just calm down and let me do my thing." The Courier replied, trying to reassure the man. The Courier stabbed the needle into the girl's chest, causing her to jolt and audibly wince in pain and she began to breathe rapidly, however, her wounds seem to disappear almost instantly.

"Y-you healed her!" the older man shouted, "who are you" he asked.

"Just a friend."


End file.
